


Forget-Me-Not

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: Because Jeon Wonwoo will be forgotten and he’ll cease to exist.





	Forget-Me-Not

 

 

 

Wonwoo’s been staying in the hospital for a week now. He wonders how long he’s going to remain here. A year? Months? Perhaps even days…. He isn’t sure but one thing he’s certain of. It won’t be long before he’s gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Because Jeon Wonwoo will be forgotten and he’ll cease to exist._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s tired of waiting for that day to come, he just wishes it would come sooner and end his misery. There was no hope for him anyway, he’s almost on the last stage of lung cancer; he might as well just end it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Drowning takes a lot of time. Holding his breath takes a lot of effort. Dying from food poisoning or even getting injected with poison takes forever. Perhaps a gunshot? That’s the quickest way, right? Or maybe jumping off a building?_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As he was caught up in the thoughts of his death, he was startled when a hand appears on his hospital room’s windowsill. Then the other until he saw a mop of brown hair then a tan face, struggling. The other person climbs till he finally was in the room and during all this Wonwoo just stares at him curiously.

 

 

 

 

_“What are you doing?”_

 

 

 

 

The other person turns to see him, surprise written on his face. _“Oh! Is this your room? Sorry for suddenly barging in but your window was open and I had to sneak back in.”_ Wonwoo notices the slight accent.

 

_“Why are you sneaking in when you could have gone through the main door?”_ Wonwoo asks. The other male smiles at him. _“It’s hard to explain but if I did enter there I would be scolded again.”_ He simply replies.

 

Wonwoo judges him. _“And sneaking in won’t?” “Well…. This isn’t exactly the first time I snuck in and out of the hospital.”_ Wonwoo continues to stare at the other boy. The other observes him as well and gives a small smile.

 

_“What brings you here anyway?”_ He asks. Wonwoo wasn’t one to acknowledge strangers but there was something about this stranger that mesmerizes him. And he was going to die anyway, if the dude turns out to be killer, and then might as well tell him.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Cancer. Lung cancer.”_

 

 

 

 

There was a brief silence before the two of them made eye contact. There was a glint of understanding in the stranger’s eyes. _“Explains the air tank.”_ He bobs his head and instead of turning towards the door he sat on one of the empty hospital beds instead, facing Wonwoo.

 

_“What about you? You don’t look like a patient here. Actually…. You don’t look like you have a problem at all. What brings you here?”_ Wonwoo gestures to the stranger’s attire. The other man beams. _“Really? Must be the fresh air then? Or maybe it’s the food? I don’t know but I’m happy to hear that.”_ He answers clearly ignoring the last question.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The man smiles and looks to him again. _“How long till your deadline?”_

Wonwoo was at first confused but he catches on to what the other meant. _“Not sure. But it most likely won’t be long. I’m in the final stages of it.”_ The other boy hums at his answer and said nothing more as he observes the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been bugging Wonwoo a little. _“Why did you sneak out?”_ Wonwoo was curious; there really was something intriguing about this guy.

_“It’s stuffy here.”_ He nonchalantly replies. _“I don’t like being confined here, so I sneak out.”_ He continues but then his eyes widen. _“Shoot! It’s almost checking time. I have to go.”_

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo watches as the boy turns towards the door. He wonders why this guy had to stay here in the hospital, he seems perfectly fine. The other boy stops and faces him, a hand on the door knob. _“Live a little. It’s better that way.”_ He tells Wonwoo.

Wonwoo stares at him oddly. The boy smiles and was a foot out of the door. _“I’m Junhui by the way. It was nice meeting you….”_

 

_“Wonwoo.”_

 

_“Wonwoo.”_ Junhui repeats his name. _“I hope you won’t sell me out to the nurses. I’ll see ya around.”_ He smiles widely. _“Oh! Before I forget to mention it; I have leukemia. I just thought I should let you know.”_ Then he was gone.

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo was left speechless and gaping at the door where the boy once stood.

 

 

 

 

_“Leukemia?”_ He repeats. That was unexpected.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a short drabble but I hope you like it. See that, I made a WonHui and yes I was thinking about Fault in our Stars when I wrote this.
> 
> Cross-posted on Asianfanfics


End file.
